Black Rose: Falling In Love
by henred5
Summary: Nina Williams looses her memory after a confrontation with her sister and the mysterious Raven who she is falling in love with! Her ability to walk disapears as well. NinaRaven LeeAnnaRaven chap 7 up
1. Chapter 1: The First Kiss

**Chapter 1: The First Kiss  
**

**Disclaimer: Tekken doesn't belong to me at all!

* * *

**

Nina watched carefully as he walked towards her. Already with her ankle twisted she was restricted to punches. "Damn it!" she hissed with annoyance as she reached down and rubbed her ankle with her black gloved hands.

He watched her, admiring how she had nearly defeated him. Her hair done up in a ponytail with his fringe flecked over her eyes. He put a hand to his face and wiped off a trickle of blood that driped down from his lip. "Nina Williams..." he mumbled.

She looked up at the mention of her name and eyed him closely, taking in every detail of his appearance. His face was scarred with a large X that ran between his eyes and his hair was a strange blonde colour. He wore what looked like his fighting suit, its light silver colour glittered slightly where the gold patterns were. Nina Williams flicked back her fringe with her finger and carefully stood up. "What do you want?" she hissed dangerously.

"I've been told that you have information about the Mishima Zaibatsu. I need that information...and I need that information to complete my mission...then I'm afraid I've been told to take you out."

"Then you might have to fail the mission." Nina stood in her fighting stance awaiting his attack.

Raven didn't show any emotion at all but simply stood in his own stance. He charged at her and smashed his foot into her stomach then doged a sharp punch from her before spiringing a load of kicks all over her. Nina was just quick enough to back flip away and block his forthcoming punches. Instantly Raven performed his roundhouse kick, knocking her to the ground before forcing her upright and locking her in a neck wringer attack. Nina had trouble breathing and started to use her pincer like fingers to pry off his hands from her neck but his hold was getting tighter and tighter untill she knew she would soon pass out. With a dieing effort she lashed out with a simple kick to his head like she had seen on a Mortal Combat movie. Raven cursed silently and instandly let go, pressing his hand to his head. When he looked up he felt a sudden rush of wind and saw that Nina had just kicked him right into his stomach but with a lot more force then he had done to her.When he could finally breath properly he got out two blades from his back side pocket like pouches. As he span them through the air Nina slowly backed away relising that raven could easily take her out with two weapons like those.

As the blades soared through the aiur towards her she instanly tumbled to the side to doge one and tumbled yet again onto the ground to doge the secound which had just grazed her shoulder. Her ankle was burning with pain and she couldn't keep up the doging for long if he kept throwing dagger like weapons at her.

Raven eyed her as she carefully looked up and instantly rushed at her with all the fury of a tornado. He smashed into her with full force with his ultimate tackle, knocking her into the ground. When Nina opened her eyes she saw Raven stare right back at her. She tried to push him off but he seemed to be like a metal clamp. She couldn't help but notice how amazing his face looked from an angle. Raven bent down till his mouth was just an inch from her face. Nina stared to struggle desperatly, knowing he was about to do something. He touched her face with a cool finger and trailed the finger down her cheek.

"Its a shame that your going to die..." he whispered.

Without noticing what he was doing he bent down even further and pressed his lips onto hers. She didn't react at all, she didn't stop him or go along with him.

As soon as he stopped kissing her and took his face from her she looked at him blankly full of shock and then automaticly returned the kiss but wierdly enough she kissed him right on the lips for a little longer. At first she didn't notice that she was falling for the guy, she just thought she was trying to get on his good side so that he'd do a slip up and she could make a run for it. When she finally stopped kissing him she felt something she had never felt before in her memory, which of course wasn't a memory of her complete life due to the forgetting memory thing during the third Tekken tournament. She reached out with her arms and wrapped them around his neck in a way that made her feel so secure and then she started again kissing him on the lips, she couldn't resist from kissing him at all!

Raven felt something odd towards her, without a word he picked her up so tenderly it was almost as if he was carrying a black rose, as he did so he felt a gun pressed into his chest. He looked down, the small cold barreled pistol was held by Nina, she was smiling elegantly and sweetly but also with a hint of coldness.

"Put me down or I'll shoot," she spoke softly and slyly as if she was a fox.

Raven smiled back as normal and carefully placed her onto the ground, just in a split second he unexpectedly pressed his lips onto hers, forcing her to weaken her grip on the gun as his hand latched onto the barrel and turned it towards her. As the gun fell to the ground Nina tried to refrain from the mysterious Raven. He stopped kissing her and looked at her, tracing a invisable line down her face to her lips. As she tried to speak he forced his hand over her mouth.

A harsh and almost evil laugh was heard in the distance. "Raven and Nina...what a cute match." Anna appeared out of nowhere in her blue with embroided flowers all over. In her hand was some sort of detonator. "While you two love birds where...well fighting I decided to gain a little revenge dear sister."

Nina's eyes remained calm as did Raven's. He held out his hand to help her up but she ignored it. "Its a shame you know..."

Anna looked carefully at her sister. "What's a shame?"

"That you couldn't get a man to fall in love with you if your life depened on it...not with your face of course." Nina smiled teasingly while one eyes forcused on Anna the other focussed on Raven.

"Well actually...Raven here is under my orders...for the moment..." She smirked at Raven.

Nina felt annoyed with herself as she felt her heart skip a beat. "So you couldn't beat me so instead you got Raven to do it."

"Well if thats how you put it...I just wanted to see who would win out of you both, looks like it was Raven."

Nina winced slightly at the fact Raven had beaten her and even seduced her to actually liking him. She looked down at her leg to check how good her ankle was, then when she looked back up she saw that both Raven and Anna had put on gas masks. "Oh great." she mumbled as she watched a gas fill into the arena. She looked straight into the direction of where Anna had been but could see nothing but blurry shapes of a blue hue. She clutched her head painfully and thudded onto her knees. "You cow!" she screamed in the direction of the blue blurred shape. She looked around desperately for a way beyond the gates but her vision blurry and gas clouds floating everywhere her chance of finding a place to run for it was almost deminished. She felt so dizzy and incredibly sleepy. She finally lay down on the ground to fall into an endless sleep which she would never awaken, without of course the kiss of someone who loved her inside.

* * *

From a distance Raven took off his gas mask and watched her with his eagle like eyes. He put his finger to his lip and a memory of her kissing him flashed in his head. "Foolish woman...kissing me was the biggest mistake in her life," he muttered as he turned around and walked away.

* * *

_**Writers Note:**_  
_Ok so what did you think?  
I know its quite a romance/tragic begining but later it will be much better.  
I actually wrote this over a few days/weeks..which means i kept deleting bits i didn't like and so eventually i came up with that!  
So you better review..or Nina will come after you! MUAHAHAHAH! _

_**Nina:** stands looking at U! You heard her...REVIEW NOW! Oh and henred5..thanks for finally getting me into a romance...and then gettin me killed in the end! This Raven guy will be gettin a good beat up today! Disapears into another rom to beat up Raven  
_

_**henred5:** Shurgs shoulders After this story those two will be head over heels in love with each other. rubs hands together in glee _


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Memories

**Chapter 2: Lost Memories  
**

Disclaimer: Tekken doesn't belong to me..oh and go play Tekken if u never heard of it!

* * *

Anna spied Raven as he walked towards her bedroom of the flat. She smiled in delight at the fact she could have him all to herself. Carefully she walked towards his room and when he was lying on the bed she approached him with graceful movements. She laid down beside him on the bed and began stroking his face. Instantly his hand struck out and grabbed her wrist forcefully, he didn't smile but lifted up his head and stared at Anna furiously. 

"What the hell are you trying to do?" he asked, tightening his grip on Anna's wrist.

"What do you think?" she asked tartly.

"So its true then..."

"What's true?"

"That you always try to steal from Nina."

"But I'm not am I?"

Raven looked at her silently then quickly took out a pair of handcuffs and instantly handcuffed Anna to the bed. He felt like punching her but he knew what he had done was his own fault.

"So go off back to that miserable cow Nina...she's probably dead!" Anna screamed, laughing out loudly with an utmost evil tone.

Raven turned around and stared at Anna grimly. "I've read about your past Anna. I know everything about both you and Nina. Although Nina acts coldly to anyone...unlike you, she is the better person!"

* * *

The bleep of the machine that kept a record of Nina's pulse automatically started beating at an incredible rate. A young nurse rushed into the room in panic and called for a doctor urgantly.He arrived and started to use the shock equipment, he used it once but the pulse never changed, again he used it but still the pulse stayed the same. At the third time her pulse went back to normal. Suddenly her eyes opened in complete shock and she groaned out in pain. 

"She's awake doctor," the nurse smiled in relief.

Nina tried to speak but she couldn't breath properly, a oxygen mask was pushed over her moth and her breathing became so much easier. As she closed her eyes she caught the face of Steve Fox. A young boxer from England who she had found out was her biological son. She felt his hand grab hers and his voice speaking to her.

Steve stared at Nina's sleeping body, he try to think who would do this to his mother, although this woman had never raise him from when he was a child he still felt a strong connection between himself and her. A motherly connection that he had noticed when she had saved his life. "Stay with me mum!" he whispered desperately.

* * *

Raven stood outside of the room where Nina lay. He took a deep breath and walked into the room, knowing that Nina's biological son was with her. 

Steve stood up straight away. "Who are you?" he asked.

Raven didn't answer, he walked over and picked up a chair from the corner of the room and carried it over. He sat just opposite from Steve holding Nina's left hand. He kissed it softly and clasped it in his own as if it was something precious.

"How do you know my mother?" asked Steve firmly, refusing to be ignored by Raven.

Raven looked at Steve. "I fought her once..." He trailed off not wishing to talk about how he and Anna nearly killed his mother. Carefully he stood up and kissed Nina on the lips gently. As he sat down he knew Steve was staring at him in shock.

"I want to know the truth!"

"I'm sorry for what I did Steve. Myself and Anna are the reason she's here..."

Steve didn't want to know anything else, he dashed at Raven and smashed his fist into him as he stood up. Raven missed blocking the move but blocked the second punch just in time before it smashed into his eye. "I'll leave if you want me to."

"Get the hell out of here!" Steve gritted his teeth as he talked.

Raven nodded and let go of Steve's fist. He looked back at Nina, he wanted to kiss her goodbye but not with Steve around or he knew he would probably make things worse for himself. With slight hesitation he sat down and kissed her on the lips. As he looked up he was surprised not to feel a punch in his face. He walked to the door and exited the room.

* * *

**  
**_Raven woke up suddenly startled. He reached out for his gun quickly and then pointed it at the intruders face.  
She smiled at him sweetly and carefully took the gun out from his hand and let it drop to the floor. Raven carefully stood up from his bed and approached her, at first all he could see was a woman in a black cloak with her face covered by a black hood. Carefully he removed it himself and smiled as he looked into the deep blue eyes of Nina with her blonde hair flying around her. She draped her arms around his neck and cuddled up against him. "Don't leave Raven..." she whispered.  
_  
Raven woke up from the dream as soon as she said those words, he wasn't quite sure why he woke up like that but he didn't really care, he knew he had to see Nina. Quickly he got dressed in a sleeveless grey shirt and a pair of black trousers.

* * *

Raven carefully walked over to Nina's sleeping body, he picked up her right hand and kissed it gently and then bent over her and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She slowly fluttered her eyes open, at first she could only see blurry shapes but when her sight sharpened up she saw Raven.  
"Who are you?" she croaked, her throat felt like fire and her head still felt like it was swimming a bit. 

Raven reached out and touched her face with his hand. He was shaking. "You don't remember who I am?"

"I...I..." Nina closed her mouth as the door creaked open and in walked Steve Fox.

"What are you doing here?" he growled fiercely, ready to throw a punch.

"Who are you?" asked Nina in uncertainty. "I can't remember anything...who am I?" Her face was unhealthily pale as she spoke.

Steve nearly dropped to his knees in shock. "What exactly did you and Anna do to her?" he asked furiously.

"A gas...it was supposed to be harmless, to make her remember everything from her past!" Raven felt like the room was quaking under his shoes. He looked at his hands and then heard a door slam shut.

"I'm going to get a doctor to explain!" Steve yelled as he ran down the long endless white corridor.

* * *

"Who are you?" she asked again, confused why he was siting by her bed with his head in his hand. 

"I'm Raven..."

"Raven? What kind of a name is that?" she asked, trying her best to stand but only managing to sit up.

"A code name," he replied simply.

Nina sat up silently but then she decided to try again to stand up. This time she nearly succeeded. Carefully she got her right leg onto the floor standing up but as her left leg was about to grace upon the floor she felt herself slipping. She panicked and screamed as she slid, trying desperately to reach out for something.

Raven stared at her in shock and then regained enough sense to grab her before she fell. "You ok?" he asked as her hand suddenly tightened on his arm.

She nodded fearfully and then stared down at the floor as if ashamed. "Who am I?" she whispered questioningly.

"Nina Williams," replied the young doctor as he walked into the room.

Her eyes snapped shut for a minute and a sudden blinding light almost struck her face.

_"Excellent kick Nina," a middle aged man watched proudly at his a young version of Nina as she performed a powerful side kick at a young girl with short brown hair.  
_

_"WATCH IT!" hissed the younger girl as she quickly dived out of the way. "We're supposed to be practicing...its not real!"_

"Miss Williams? Are you ok?" asked the doctor as he looked carefully at her eyes as they suddenly blinked back to life. Nina rested her head in her hands as if trying to force pressure on a pain so that the pain would vanish. Nina refused to reply. 

"Nina he can help you." Raven gently picked her up and placed her back onto the bed. "What's wrong with her doctor..."

"Anderson...Doctor Anderson. I'm afraid...she is suffering from a massive loss of memory and is sad to say, disabled. The gas effected some of her nerves in her spine...the effect was, quite disastrous. She'll be stuck in a wheelchair for life I'm afraid." The doctor felt the tension in the room tighten as Steve glared at Raven with a sudden fury. "But of course she has a small chance of healing...eventually."

"Raven...please leave." Steve spoke coldly but to his own amazement he acted calmly as his fists clenched and unclenched.

Raven looked from Nina to Steve, he understood how angry Steve must have been at him. He turned to go but heard Nina's desperate voice. He turned around and bent down to her level, she reached out and kissed him on the lips. She reached out and ran her hand down his cool face. He gently took her hand and slowly kissed her, not caring who was in the room. She brought her arms around his neck and snaked her arms onto his bare back underneath the shirt. She wanted to spend time wit him but she could tell that it wasn't the time nor place to do so. She glanced at Steve for a second and gazed deeply into his familiar eyes. "Could I talk to Raven...alone?" she asked, almost in a commanding tone.

Steve felt uncertain but knew that there was something between his mother and Raven. He nodded and walked out of the room with the doctor, talking about more details of her 'condition' as the doctor had put it.

Nina turned to face Raven and smiled brightly. Curiously she ran her fingers along the strange X imprint that was on his face. She saw how he was looking her straight in the eye and quickly he pressed his lips onto her neck. After a few seconds he forced his face away from her with only his hand connected to her hand. "No this isn't right..." He whispered to Nina sadly. "You don't remember me...or your past...its best you find out first...before..."

Nina took out her hand from his back and brought it to his chest area. "I feel...this strong emotion...its so strong it makes my heart almost flutter when I see you or hear you." She carefully unbuttoned his shirt and placed her hand on the area where his heart was. "I feel something so strong there," she whispered.

Raven slowly let go of her hand and touched his own hand to her lips. "Please...don't make this harder then it is. I have to go, for your sake."

Nina forced herself to sit up and took her hand out from his chest. "Where are you going?" She felt tearful inside but a strong and firm voice told her to keep in her tears.

Raven pressed his hand on her cheek to comfort her, she softly touched his hand and ran her fingers along the dark skin. He felt she deserved to be held and kissed one last time by him. Carefully he sat up on the bed and watched as Nina gracefully moved so that she could lean on him. Though her legs were almost lifeless he noticed how she strained herself to try and move them before giving up and just resting on him. After a minute she faced him and kissed him on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself into him as if to fuse them as one. "I don't want you to go...ever!" she said, biting away tears.

Raven gently took he arms from her neck and faced her. "Why are you so sad? You don't even know exactly who I am." He said in a jokingly manner.

"Your someone I know I love you...when I touch you or see you or even hear you my heart flips." As soon as she had spoke she felt his lips against her own and his arms around her. Her eyes closed and she smiled sadly, knowing it was a goodbye kiss. "Goodbye." she whispered as he let go of her and slipped out of the room. No tears filled her eyes, for Nina was still a strong woman!

* * *

_Writers Note:  
Sorry about the late update, hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker.  
Thanks to the following for reviews:_

_Sexy.butterflyRobot Dog  
Mr. Thumbsup  
Evan  
InfinitiveEvil101  
Gothic and Soul_

_Thank you folks for reading..now if you don't review i will be forced to set off the crazy lasers! Unfortunutly Nina is well, she's lost her memory...AGAIn so she doesn't know where the room i post up this story is so she can put in a word or two. lol_


	3. Chapter 3: Sister Forged With Jealousy

**Chapter 3: The Sister Forged With Jealousy**

**_Disclaimer: Tekken and its characters don't belong to me..they belong to Namco._**

* * *

Nina sat up in her bed with a photo of somone who she was told was her father. His blue eyes were identicle to her own, his cheekbone structure was just the same as hers but his face was aged and showed he was a middle aged man, unlike herself. 

"What is it?" Her voice sounded barren as the vibrations of her voice bounced off the walls.

"There is a letter for you Nina...its from your sister..."

The blonde woman lifted her head and pushed her fringe from her eyes. She watched as her son approched her with the letter, its crimson seal danced before her eyes.

_"Little tart of a Nina Williams...always getting the attention of our father...always striving to make him more and more proud of you...but not me...nooo...he proberbly hated me because of you, proberbly thought I was a failure!"_

The memory that flashed in her head was swiped away as son as her hands touched the letter. Carefully she ripped it open and took out the letter. It read:

**Dear Nina,**

**I decided to write to you to tell you how sorry I am that your Raven has left you. Instead he comes to me and blames me, but the truth is, all of this is your fault. Always wanted fathers approval all to yourself. Such a spoilt brat you were.  
Now even Raven doesn't care for you...him and I are together. Although you still have that fighter instinct in you, you can't fight me because of the disability.  
Just to let you know sister, something you proberbly don't remember but I once said to you that everything that becomes yours...becomes mine. I will take everything from you, already I have taken quite a bit, your would be boyfriend and of course your ability to walk. I tell you now, I don't regret almost killing you, it was well worth it!**

**Yours hatefully,  
Anna Williams**

Nina crumpled up the letter in her hand and aimed for the bin. Her throw was perfect as usual. "Thanks Steve."

Steve nodded and as he turned to leave he heard Nina call out his name.

"Could I walk again?"

"There is a possibiltiy...the doctor thinks maybe."

"I want to know what you think...not the doctor."

"Definatly!" Steve smiled at his mother, sensing that she was ready to build up her strengh.

"Its time then..." Carefully Nina forced herself from her elegant bed.

Steve approched as if to help her but she shook her head at him, wanting to get into the wheelchair all by herself. She was still a proud woman, pride would be her allie in this mysterious war; she was sure of it.

* * *

"Hello Raven..." Anna sneaked up upon Raven thinking she could out stealth him.  
He reached behind and grabbed her wrist, neatly throwing her onto the bed. She reached out and pulled him down with her. "What a fiesty creature you are darling." A dark smile played on her lips. 

Slowly he got of the bed and walked up towards the window. He felt so guilty at leaving Nina. He thought he no other choice, maybe he was wrong. As soon as he had gotten to know Anna those past days since he left Nina he had relised she was nearly the opposite to Nina, she was so wam yet sly towards him and he seemed attracted to her.

Carefully she got off the bed and approched him from behind, she put her arms around his neck, noticing to her surprise he didn't flinch. He turned around after a while and stared into the amazing eyes of Anna. He couldn't help but smile slowly and suddenly he carefully picked her up as if she was a bird with a broken wing, but bigger. He placed her on the bed and bent down till his face was so close to hers she could have easily kissed him. He slowly brushed away a strand of her hair from her face. She brought her face up to kiss him but he moved away slightly so she missed.

"Why do you want me?" he asked curiously, brushing away all thoughts of Nina.

"I just do..." She fingered his dark face and smiled sweetly at him.

"Not good enough Anna!" His voice suddenly had a cold effect, his words were harsh and his teeth were gritted together trying to hold in the words he wanted tosay to her. "You hate your sister so much you'd want to sleep with me just to get at her." He grabbed her wrist and roughly twisted it.

The brown haired Anna stared furiously at Raven, she forced her wrist from his grip and suddenly tightened her arms around his neck, forcing him closer as she lay down onto the bed. "She doesn't give a damn about you Raven...I do." Her voice suddenly sounded tarty.

Without reacting he felt her cool red lips against his face. She slowly pulled him down onto her but then inched herself out from under him. She lay down on top of him with her face directly over his, she fastened her arms around his neck and kissed him again but this time directly on the mouth. She watched out of the corner of her eyes as his own hands slowly tried to push her off. She was like a metal clamp, she stopped kissing him and smiled at him again. His eyes were cold and then she relised why, he had a knife just above her pointing down. "Would you really kill me?" She asked. Taking the silence as an answer she took off her right arm from around his neck and reached up, taking the knife and slowly lowering the knife, with her other hand she opened up the buttons of his shirt and slowly brought the tip of the blade to his bare chest. "Your mine!" She hissed.

With amazing speed he grabbed the knife from her hand, the tip reached her throat and he knew he had control of the situation. "Get off!"

She bit her lip and poundered a minute, then she slowly lifted her face away from the blade and bent down and laid herself on his chest. Her fingers pressed down on him and she reached out and grabbed the knife from his hand, throwing it aside and laughing as she snuggled closer and closer with him. She fiercly kissed his neck and watched as his grim looking face looked at her and smiled. His fingers brushed through her brown hair.

* * *

"Are we going to his grave?" Nina pointed to the framed picture of her father. 

"The doctor said to take you to familier places...then you might remember." Steve helped Nina into the limo.

As usual her hair was tied back in a ponytail which seemed the first think she did on instinct that morning. Her fingers had tracedthe long black coat that smelt and felt familier to her.

"Is this a coat I've worn before?" Nina asked when she was finally sitting comftobly in the limo.

"It was found in your flat in Ireland a week ago. Along with a few other things like clothes. Of course their safe in your room." Steve reasured Nina and handed her a cup of liquid.

"What is this?" she asked, showing her awerness.

"Its milk tea, I heard you favoured the stuff."

She slowly drank the contents of the cup, the liquid warmed her stomach and the cup was like a radiheater for her black gloved hands. "Quite good."

Steve smiled and handed Nina a bouquet of mixed flowers. "For your father's grave."

"So Steve, if I'm your biological mother, who is your biological father?"

Steve looked away and stared out of the limo's window. "I don't know...the day I found out you were my biological mother I relised you were just as shocked as I was about the fact I even existed."

Nina watched her son with a spark of pride. "So what kind of fighting do you specialise in?"

"Boxing." Steve grinned at his mother childishly. "Ever since i was little i always wanted to learn how to box, then when I became a teenager my dream came true."

"How good are you?"

"Very...maybe you might see me in a boxing match?" suggested Steve, almost praying she said yes.

Nina smiled and laid her head back on the headrest. "Of course. So how long is it till we get there?"

"About half an hour. So do you remember anything about Ireland?"

"Vague memories...really strange, I always see that woman, I think maybe she must be my sister. There this impression she and I don't get along well."

"From what I've heard...you two didn't get along full stop."

Nina smirked at Steve's sharp but joking reply. "I guess she must be a real tart then."

* * *

_Writer's Note:  
Ok readers, I know Nina isn't acting herself, i.e cold and not a person that smiles allot. But please bare with me.  
Yes the sisters will be fighting over Raven, and for all I know Anna might end up with him or neither of them will end up with him or Nina might end up with him, and he should be back to himself in the next chapter when anger takes over.  
Yikes..seems I only seem to be updating this story...better dahs and update the other story._


	4. Chapter 4: Hidden Feelings

**Chapter 4: Hidden Feelings  
**

**Disclaimer: Tekken doesn't belong to me, nor do its characters.

* * *

**

Her eyes gazed down at the familiar gravestone. The words carved into the stone and the cross just above. As the flowers were lowered into place by her son she felt someone watching her. Her hands that had been resting on the large wheels gripped them and moved them so she could face the person watching her. No one was there, but she could hear a faint laugh. 

"Mum?" Steve stared at his mum, knowing something was bothering her. Even know her assassination senses were still in full gear.

"Someone's been watchin us," Nina observed the bush that was shivering slightly, the winds seemed to be picking up.

"Lets go."

* * *

"Nina's never going to get better...she's too weak!" Anna smiled and picked up her striped pink and blue bag. "Lets go darling..." 

Raven wasn't listening, he was staring at Nina as she carefully climbed into the limo. "Don't you want to pay respects to your father?"

Anna stopped walking and turned around to face Raven, she tried to smile but failed to. "I did...two days ago." Her words were forced out of her mouth. She smiled brightly and wrapped her amrs around Raven's neck, kissing him foundly. "Your so much better then Lee," she murmered as he kissed her back.

"Well well well, if it isn't Anna Williams and the myterious Raven,." Lee appeared out of seemingly no where and smiled his charming smile at Anna.

"Lee?" What are you doing here?" Anna's voice was shaken up and her palms started to sweat as he approched her. She let go of Raven and pushed him away. Lee was so close she could smell his fresh breath. He brushed away part of her fringe from her face and embraced her with a kiss. He finally faced Raven and smiled coldly.

"You must be Raven...I've heard words about you..."

Raven raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What words would those be?"

"That both you and my girlfriend here took out Nina memory...and crippled her. I am impressed if I must say so."

* * *

It was completly dark outside but Nina had sensed something. Her nightmere where she was shot in the head was still fresh in her mind. Her eyes scanned the garden, but couldn't see anything. Her memories may have disapeared but her senses hadn't. She heard a rustle of leaves and without warning someone jumped out and dived at her in the wheelchair.  
She was sent hurling out of the wheelchair and onto the soaking grass. The rain suddenly dawned on them both. 

"Who are you?" she hissed furiously, trying to crawl back to her wheelchair, someone grabbed her hands and twisted them behind her back abruptly. She struggled under the preshue but stopped still when she felt something pierce her neck.

"I don't want to hurt you Nina." His voice spoke softly in her ear and carefully he took out a small rag and pressed it forcefully to her mouth.  
Something in her head told her not to breath, she figured it was her instict. Her unknown instinct.

He put the dagger back into its holder by his side and grabbed her neck furiously. He preshurised it cruelily. "Breath!" He commanded.

She had no other choice, she held on for a few secound after taking in a deep breath but her eye sight grew blurry and suddenly she could only see blackness. She was down cold.  
Instead of falling back down onto the ground thecloaked figure picked her up and silently carried her away from the safety of the garden, leaving behind the wheelchair lying on the ground with its wheels still spinning.

* * *

Raven watched Anna as she approched the body. "Sure she's out cold?" 

"Positive," Raven smiled slyly at Nina's body.

Anna carefully took out a dagger from the pocket of her scarlet coat and bent down to Nina's level. She pointed it towards Nina's wrist and just as she was about to slash it she felt her sister's right hand grab her wrist.

"Who are you and what do you want!" With one single deft movement Nina flicked the dagger from Anna's hand.

"RAVEN!" Anna yelled, signaling for Raven to attack.

Nina looked up to late, she felt a heavy blow on her right shoulder. Her hand weakened its grip slightly but she refused to let go. Another blow but this time a kick to her stomach and another kick. She finally let go after five kicks only to feel a swift wrist action and the dagger stab into her wrist, narrowly missing her vains and arteries. She bit her lip to stop her from screaming out loud and looked up again to see Raven staring down at her with a grim look.  
Anna smirked at her sister. She turned around and walked out of the cell, leaving Raven alone with Nina.  
Raven bent down and slowly took out the dagger, blood almost splurted out of the wound.

"Why are you doing this Raven?"

"I've got no other choice..." He brought the dagger up to her cheek. "Scream!"

"I'm not gonna give you or Anna the satisfaction of hearing me in pain," Nina spoke with a stuborn tone.

He scrapped the very thin edge of the dagger along her cheek, watching as a thin line of blood appeared on her skin. "Just scream and you won't be hurt anymore."

Out of the blue Nina reached out and grabbed the dagger from Raven, she threw it aside and stared at him in the eyes. "I thought you didn't want to hurt me!"

"I said I didn't...but I will have to in the end."

"There's guilt in your eyes," Her voice was cold.

"How would you know?"

"I've seen it before," she answered simply and watched as he walked away out of the cell.

Roughly he grabbed her shoulders and pinned them onto the wall. "You don't know me!" 

"I don't know who or what I was, but I know one thing, it was you and Anna who did this all to me. When I remember for certain and can walk again, I'll hunt you both down!" Nina warned.

He couldn't help but admire the black clad woman. Here she was stuck in a cell at both his and Anna's mersy yet she refused to stay quiet or beg to be freed. His finger trailed down her cheek and he pressed his lips against hers. His hands forcedher arms to her side as he kissed her deeply. He stoppedfor a moment and looked at her. Her eyes looked as though they were on fire, her fists were clenched so tight her knuckles had turned white and even more blood came out of the wound on her right wrist. Raven cautiously moved his hand so it was putting pressure on the wound. He moved his other hand and snaked it around her. She saw it as her chance to 'sweeten him up' as she put it. Her arm snaked around his neck and she forced herself to shuffel closer andcloser to him. She looked at him straight in the eyes and talked.

"Raven...please, I'll forgive you if you help me escape."

"I need more then that for reasurance, besides I may actually love you a bit but I'm not lovestruck in blindness to let you off the hook so easily. My mission was to track you down and with Anna's help I have to kill you slowly and painfully. I haven't failed a job yet..." He pressed his face close to hers, "and I don't plan to!"

He took out a pair of cuffs from his pocket and locked them onto both her wrists. "This ends now...you and Anna will fight no more.."

"So how are you two cowards going to kill me?"

"I AM NOT A COWARD!" Raven siezed her by her wrists and shook her roughly.

"If I wasn't crippled...I would take you out with one blow!" Her determination was almost unmatched against Raven. Sheforced her wrists out of his grip and slapped him roughly, a true Nina style slap.

He rubbed his hand against his cheek, feeling the now redish raw skin. "Its true what they say...your slap is better then your bite."

Nina narrowed her eyes and carefully tried her best to stand, she grabbed onto the piping of the cell and locked her feet onto the ground.

He laughed in her face tauntingly. "So you want to fight me...you want to beat me...but you can hardly stand."

Nina looked down at her feet, she felt a sharp pain rip through her right leg and screamed as she let go of the piping and fell. Only to be caught neatly by Raven. He held her in his arms for a while just looking at her face.

* * *

_**Writer's Note:  
**Ok so I haven't written and posted in a while because i am doing some english work at the moment and am quite busey but decided to get the next chapter of this posted up.  
_


	5. Chapter 5: The Trigger

**Chapter 5: The Trigger**

* * *

**Disclaimer: tekken and its characters don't belong to me at all**

* * *

She watched as her sister handed the knife to Raven, Lee stood outside the cell watching as Raven advanced onto Nina. She backed up to the wall like it was some sort of shield, when Raven was close enough she struck out with her hands, hoping to knock the blade out of his right hand, but his left hand grabbed her weak wrist. He looked deeply into her eyes but couldn't see fear. 

"Why are you not you afraid?"

She narrowed her eyes and viciously used her left hand like a tiger's paw, lashing out at his face. She struck his cheek and his skin had been neatly cut, blood oozed out of the wound slowly.His hand instinctively reached to touch the cut, he felt the warm blood trickling down like a stream. When he looked up he snarled and furiously grabbed her weak wrist, squeezing the deep cut she had there hard, hoping to make her scream. She cut off all emotion, she took out all pain that burned her skin and watched as he crushed her wrist. Then as if she had planned the attack she smashed out with her unhurt fist. He let go of her wrist and caught her fist just before it hit his eye.

"I would never let myself cry or be afraid of you Raven!" She hissed, retracting her arm and leaving it limp on her lap.  
For her remark she was given a fierce cheek burning slap from Raven.

"I do enjoy our time together Nina...but it would be better if your sister and Lee wasn't in the room." He stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothes, "Anna...Lee would you mind?" He opened the cell door for them.

The two looked at each other before turning to Raven.  
"If she escapes you will be held responsible!" Lee stared coldly at Raven and followed Anna out of the cell.  
When the two were out of the basement Raven closed and locked the door. He turned to Nina and waved his knife at her.

* * *

She almost screamed in agony as he pressed the knife into her arm, he had cornered her, chained her to a back wall with difficulty and was torturing her. Blood encased her nightdress which was now completely damp, it was freezing in the cell and she had to huddle herself together to keep warm. She had already punched him a few times but her fingers were numb, she could hardly feel them from blood loss. 

"Why...why are you doing...this?" She asked weakly, she could hardly see his face through pain that screamed in her ears, commanding her to cry. To let go of the tears.

Raven took out the knife roughly from her arm, blood splattered onto the floor as he dropped the knife onto the floor. "You remember what I let happen and what I did to you that made you a cripple and you'll have a sole aim to kill me. I can't risk it..." He picked up the knife again but this time placed it back into its sheath.

Tears dropped down her face, her remorse for her life fell, the wall that had protected her from crying dropped. "I thought you loved me...I thought you love me enough not to hurt me...even to protect you, I just don't understand anymore!"

"It would be better if you died that night Nina..." He stood up and turned his back from her.

"If you both need me dead...why are you doing this? Torturing me...killing me slowly, you expect me to leave this world without a fight!" Her eyes blazed open and her weakened fists felt like fire.

"I expect you to die Nina..that is all," he whispered coldly showing nothing but bitterness for her.

"Well it isn't gonna happen you scum!" Without realizing she stood up on her once crippled legs, she felt incredibly light and started attacking Raven. She only lasted five minutes, but even in that time she managed to trip him up and kick him in the stomach a few times. Her last move was a quick judo like move, she grabbed Raven by the arm and swung him over her forcefully. She didn't see his hand grab her sleeve and pull her down with him. She ended up on top of him, she was so knackered she could hardly move. She could hardly see, she tried to focus her vision but still it wouldn't focus. She couldn't see the smile that played along his lips as he pushed her off him, he stood up carefully and furiously kicked her stomach. She felt the kick smash against her ribs, taking out the breath from her. Just when she thought the pain couldn't get worse he bent down and stabbed her stomach cruelly. He stood up again and dropped the knife on the ground, he turned and walked out of the cell, all the while hearing Nina cry out in sheer pain.

* * *

The pain in her stomach was the worst type of pain she had ever felt, tears dripped from her face and then she noticed the dagger blade lying just beside her, still with her blood encasing it. She forced herself to crawl over and pick up the weapon. She painfully clung to the wall and tried to stand, even though she had been crippled and then found the use of her legs again she still felt shaky on her feet.  
She cursed silently as she collapsed against the cell door, her hands fumbled around with the blade in the lock, finally she heard a click. Painfully she smiled and then slowly opened the door.

* * *

Raven woke up, hearing something or someone smash into something. He got out of bed but didn't bother putting a shirt on and slowly walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen where a hatch was clearly shown on the floor. He opened the hatch and climbed carefully down into the basement.

* * *

She almost screamed in pain when her foot slipped, sending her unbalanced and flying onto the floor. Blood still seeped from her wounds like a deadly gas, she just wanted to close her eyes.  
"Just for a second...close my eyes...I'll wake up again...I just want to rest now..." Her mumbles went unheeding the warning her voice inside her head said.

* * *

Raven stared at her body, her eyes were closed, her wounds blood filled and her face grimy. No sound came from her, not even the sound of her breathing.  
He approached her slowly, and bent down beside her. He checked her pulse, it was so slow and he was surprised she was still alive. He felt her hand on his and she slowly sat up. She kept her hand hidden behind her back and smiled sadly at him. She could still feel pain from her wounds but ignored it, knowing if she didn't she wouldn't last.  
"I am sorry it had to be this way Raven!" She smashed the dagger into him, aiming for his stomach and not his heart. 

Raven had already seen the metal glint as it nearly stabbed him, he twisted away from her only to get partly sheaved from the point of the dagger. He stood up in his fighting stance, waiting for her to make her move.

With care she gritted her teeth and stood up, still shaky from blood loss. She faced him and saw that her stab at him had only caused a wound that was hardly threatening to him. She didn't realise she was standing in her fight pose until Raven made a dash at her, intending to kick her from below, she evaded his attack and flipped over his leg, neatly sweeping low and performing a upper cut styled punch. Her punch nearly got him down but he recovered quickly and stood straight back into a guard stance, only different from his first stance. Her stomach wound worsened from the low sweep she performed, she knew she couldn't keep up the attacks for long.

"Your too weak to fight me Nina...you might as well give up!"

"NEVER!" A voice called out, at first Nina didn't know who's it was, it was her inside spirit forcing her to speak.

Raven didn't smile, he kept his face like stone, showing no emotion at all, the only thing that was displayed on Nina's face was anger and hatred. Without a word he leapt up at her swift footed and performed a jump kick that seemed to want to soar higher, Nina saw the attack before it could hit her so she dived out of the way, careful not to disturb her wounds. He jumped at her again but this time his other dagger was unsheathed and he had it in a position to slash at her. She rolled away but cringed just at the end of the roll from her injuries he had previously caused. Her back was cut by the blade and then out of the blue he executed his dash attack, knocking her to the ground and causing her to almost scream out, she held back the scream but it still rang in her ears. Raven was right on her with his dagger pressed against her throat.  
She didn't stir, she couldn't move, her muscles were so weak and she felt incredibly dizzy. Her eyes stared straight at him, concentrating on him only. The dagger was pressed harder against her throat, she couldn't breath but didn't care.  
He took away the dagger and stood up, he grabbed Nina from the ground by her throat and threw her into the cell wall that was just stone.  
She let out one scream, big enough to trigger something in her brain...her memory!


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

**Chapter 6: Memories

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Teklken and its characters DON'T belong to me, oh and Tekken rocks!

* * *

**

She felt pain encase her body, she tried to scream, to speak even but nothing would come out, nothing could come out. She gasped and her hands clutched at her head, trying to force the pounding to stop. All the images of her past were flooding in like a waterfall, it was too much for her to take in all at once.

_flash:  
Anna looked up at Nina in anger and shook her foot in the aiur, displaying a missing red shoe. "You took it!"_

_"NO I didn't!"_

_"Yes you did stupid cow!"_

_"NO I DIDN'T!" Nina slapped her sister on the cheek with abrupt force, Anna turned away and sobed into her hands, secretly nursing her cheek._

_Nina turned away and smiled, holding up the red shoe Anna was loking for._

_flash:  
She stood at the grave, the grave of her father. The stone was still quite freash, the grave was surrounded by unseen sorrows...she felt a presense nearby, she turned around taking out a small gun from its conceiled position. Her sister smiled at her and shook her head, then she used her eyes to point to the grave of the dead beloved father. Nina thought deeply for a moment and walked past Anna, taking a short breether before entering her car.  
_

_flash:  
Nina was crouched holding her head in pain, memories flashed by. Her sister approched her and tried to help her but Nina rose up in a fury and slapped her sister. Anna dropped to the floor in shock and held her raw cheek. Nina slapped her foot down onto the floor and yelled at her sister. Unknown words grippled out of her mouth. She walked off in a display of anger._

_flash:  
Nina was watching Steve Fox, she carried a sniper gun and sat concieled, waiting. A bleep was heard and she turned to her laptop and saw a message, attached was additional information about her target; Steve Fox was in fact her biological son. She raises her gun and aimes it at Steve, but she can't shoot, instead she moves it towards a guard and shoots._

_flash:  
A fierce sword combat against her sister, the final blow was struck and Nina fell to the ground, a man yelled out cut and then everyone surrounded her sister, unheading Nina standing up in a fit of fury. Nina walked away down the castle and took out a control, she smiled and pushed down the button, which sent a message to the bomb in the castle to blow up. She smiled._

_flash:  
Raven and Anna had both put on their gas masks and the area was filling up with a hazy gas. Her eyes fluttered closed as her head banged onto the ground, she had been effected by the gas and fell unconcious, into a coma._

_flash:  
She had awakened and Raven was staring at her, she didn't know who he was but felt herself almost want to be held by him._

_flash:  
Raven was on top of Nina with a dager at her throat. She watched him closely, she felt her blood boil in her vains and anger curse through her. He got off her and picked her up, throwing her against the solid stone cell wall. She screamed in agony and nearly blacked out.  
_

Nina felt the pain halt to a stop, she looked up and remembered just about everything but her past before Tekken 3. She stared furiously at Raven and felt hatred build up inside. Unheeded by the fact she was seriously wounded she leapt up at him with a high flying kick aimed at his face. She caught him off guard and he was sent flying onto the cell bars. His body smashed with an incredible force and he landed flat down onto the damp ground. Nina walked up towards him and smashed down her bare heal onto his back.

He didn't cringe in pain but simply spoke. "I am the Dark Talon of Death...you will regret attacking me!"

He rose up, amazingly unefected by her heel crush and smashed his fist into her face. She blocked the punch using her arm to smash his fist out of the way but then he grabbed her defending arm and twsited it, bringing his knee up into her wounded stomach. She didn't say a word but meerly bit her lip. She felt her insides crumble and her body was so full of pain she could hardly stand. She stumbled against Raven but his hold on her arm kept her from falling. He smiled coldly and brought her closer to him. His free hand took out his knife and he struck her on the arm with it. She let out a small cry out in pain from the wound, she whipped her arm away and stared at the wound, it wasn't that deep and lcukily for her it only stung a bit and didn't bleed to much. She face him, her face was fuming from anger and without warning she dashed at him with her dash attack. He felt the full force of her smash into him, one secound he was standing smiling and the next he was on the ground with Nina standing over him. She held her fists in a ready position. He stood up and swiftly back flipped away from her. He stood in his own guard position. She breathed heavily and shifted towards him with her fists still ready to block any attack. As soon as she was close enough she bent down to kick him below, he bent down to block and suceded but she came back up and exacuted her tripple slap. He was just able to stay standing, sneakily delivering a crouch shin kick below and coming up with his famous roundhouse. She could hardly block the roundhouse and only just managed to jump away from him. She landed on her bare feet and felt a pain crawl up them, she looked down and saw blood slowly coming out of her right foot. She balenced carefully on her left and charged at him again, this time she performed a combo of punches and kicks. First came her threee deadly kicks in his stomach and then her painful punches to his face, then she went low and performed her hop low spin kick, almost forcing him to fall down. She came up with her fierce spiral explosion attack, finally sending him flying into the ground.

**_(w/n: I loved using the spiral explosion attack in tekken 3 whenever I practiced with nina who was/is my second character that I use so I just though go on and put it in the fight!_)**

Then what seemed like less then a second later he got up and locked her eyes in his, he smiled cockily and ran towards her, before she could blink he had latched his hand on her wrist and swung her over him. She finally came to realisation he had just flung her, just in the nick of time she grabbed his hand and forcefully brought him down with her. They landed on the floor with Nina underneath and Raven on top. The two fighters struggled on th ground, at first Nina was winning but then Raven was fighting back and seemed to be weakening her. Blood was still seeping from her wounds but it didn't make much of a difference. She was fueled by anger and anger alone.

"No one who knows my name lives!" She hissed, trying her best to get him off her.

He felt his body thud onto the cold damp ground, his hands whipped out and entwined in her outstreatched hands, he twisted them cruely, intending to make Nina scream in pain.

"You will never make me scream!" Nina hissed through her gritted teeth, she summoned up all her strengh and tore away from Raven's grasp, out of the blue she thudded onto her knees on the bare concrete. Her night dress sucked in more of her blood, that at least she was thankful for.

Raven stood up in a flash and walked towards Nina, he saw her as only a victim, as a target, not as a person. "I don't get what I saw in you in the begining, but I know for a fact no one will ever see it again!" He bent down to her position. His finger lent under her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "I have to admit though...you have one spirit that I haven't seen in anyone in years."

Nina's hands trempled as she gripped the knife concieled by her night dress. "I hope you die Raven!" She hissed spitefully, getting ready with the cold metal object in her hand. She felt his hand reach out and brush away a single strand of her blonde hair. Then she struck. The knife dug into his stomach and blood splurted out, splattering onto him and onto her hands and alreadyblood covered nightdress.

"This ain't over Nina...I will hunt you down and pry the information out of your cold dead brain if I need to!" Raven looked up but Nina was already gone, leaving only a torn scrap of her nightdress behind and puddles of her blood.


	7. Chapter 7: Desisions And Regrets

**Chapter 7: Desisions and Regrets  
**

**Disclaimer: Tekken and its characters don't belong to me!**

_5 Monthes After The Incident_

Nina felt this strange feeling in her gut, she wasn't sure but she thought maybe it was pride. She watched as he delivered a massively powerful punch to the opponants face, instantly causing pain to the opponant. She wanted to cheer him on, but she stayed silent as usual. She had decided to stay in England for a few more months before going back to Ireland, she wanted to see her son yet again win a boxing match. Every time he fought she could see he had gained her reflexes and swiftness. As well as that it seemed he had thousands of fans. She regreted her desision to become the lone person again, the lone assasin. It was an important desision, it wouldn't put anyone else but her in danger from Raven. She cursed silently at thinking of him, after all she saw him a few days ago and he was just as cold hearted as usual.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood staring at her just as she was staring at him, neither had reached for a weapon conciled beneath thier coats, neither moved an inch. Then Raven spoke, calmly and coldly.

"I have to admit...for a woman you put up a pretty good fight." He smiled.

Nina kept her face untouched by emotion and refused to reply.

"The next time we met we will fight one last time, and only the best fighter out of the two of us will succeed...a fight to the death."

"When the time comes may the best fighter win." She smilled briefly before turning around, she knew he had a gun concieled in his coat from the bulky shadow in the pocket, she was afterall an assasin.

He reached for his gun but before he could take it out of his belt Nina whipped out her own gun, both of them had their guns trained on each other, Raven smiled and shook his head. "We're still the smae arn't we. Two cold hearted people with lives of mystery to others around us, but for me and you, we both know the truth about each other. We are linked...but that link will bring you to your death soon Nina." He placed the gun back into the holster and turned around, just as he was about to walk away Nina spoke.

"Remember when I tol you that anyone who knows my name doesn't live..."

He turned around and nodded.

"I lied..." For once Nina laughed like a normal person, she laughed and felt no spitfullness towards Raven. She placed her gun back into her coat pocket and turned to go. "Goodbye Raven...it was nice meeting you."

As usual she walked away with a grin plastered on her face, she couldn't bare the iste of him sometimes, but other times she just thought he was like her, a lone person with no past and no future...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Writer's Note:**  
Well thats it folks, the last chapter to this crazy story...might do another fanfict with Nina/raven pairing but I don't know yet. I did say I would write a few more chapters but I've decided that this would be a nice ending to tie everything up, not exactly a happy ending or a sad one.  
What! Did you expect for Nina and raven to marry and live 'happily ever after?'  
This might be the last chapter I write for a while due to thje fact I'm going back to school next week, I'm writing a plan for another fanfiction that is Tekken based but also because I still ned to update the other story which will be the next thing to do on my story writing list. Then after that I need to update my story on fictionpress...well actually I think I'll do that next as soon as possible.  
Thanks to ALL of the reviewers and I hope to see you people reviewing my next fanfiction when it eventually gets up.  
Cya!**  
****  
**


End file.
